What's Under The Surface
by horsechick27
Summary: Anti-Cosmo watches Anti-Wanda and he begins to see his wife in a different perspective.


"Darn this blasted monocle" Anti-Cosmo snarled as he struggled to clean off a particular stubborn stain on his glass monocle. He worked hard to clean it due to the small piece being his only way of seeing things around him. Once he finally cleaned off the stain he went back to his ebony colored desk in his elaborate office. A mountain of paper work awaited him, being the Anti-fairy leader had its disadvantages. The dark blue fairy sat down and began working. The paper work was pretty easy though it was more of a nuisance and there was a lot of it that had to be done.

After working for over two hours and only getting half way through the pile Anti-Cosmo decided to take a break. The dark fairy poofed himself a pot of tea with his dark wand. As he sipped the warm beverage he allowed his mind to wander. 'I wonder where Anti-Wanda is?' he asked himself. Last he had talked to his wife was about three hours ago when she said that she was going to be in their room trying to read the enormous shelf of books that Anti-Cosmo owned. Anti-Cosmo smirked at the thought of his wife trying to read his advanced novels but he did not want to get into it with her so he just nodded his head and left the room. Out of anyone in Anti-fairy world, it was Anti-Cosmo that knew that his wife could have an ugly temper when anyone questioned her stupidity. It was quite confusing actually, Anti-Wanda even said it herself that she was ignorant but if someone questioned or mocked it, she would let her anger loose faster than a volcano.

It was quite amusing to Anti-Cosmo and he couldn't help but admit that it was quite attractive. In his mind it showed that his wife had a powerful fire burning within that made up for her stupidity. Once his tea was drained from its tea pot, Anti-Cosmo decided to go up and check on Anti-Wanda. He poofed himself up the stairs at the foot of the door. Anti-Cosmo didn't exactly know what to expect when he saw his wife trying to read and he was a man who did not like surprises. Inside the door he could hear something strange, it sounded like music. "Odd" he said with a puzzled expression and opened the door to their bedroom.

What Anti-Cosmo witnessed shocked him to no end. Anti-Wanda had kept her promise on trying to get some reading done but it apparently didn't last long. There were a couple of books lying around the red velvet armchair. Instead of silence there was a heavy, sultry Latin beat coming from a stereo system that Anti-Wanda must have poofed up. Anti-Wanda was dancing to the beat in a swaying fashion. She was now wearing a midnight blue peasant skirt that had black bangles hanging off of it, a black tank top that clung to her body and showed off, her feet were still bare, and large silver hoop earrings hung from her ears. Anti-Cosmo's eyes practically popped out of his head at the sight of his wife. Anti-Wanda swayed her hips and raised her arms to the beat. Her whole body seemed to magically follow the rhythm as though she had been practicing the dance her whole life. She threw her head back and smiled, revealing her crooked teeth. Most would find it unattractive but in Anti-Cosmo's eyes it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Feeling bold, Anti-Cosmo swayed over to Anti-Wanda and grabbed her. The dark fairy held her in his arms and followed her movement to the song. He dipped around in a circle and then brought her back up. Their eyes were evenly matched up as they faced each other. Anti-Cosmo felt himself get lost in her magenta eyes that held the fire that burned into his. Anti-Wanda grinned and pulled Anti-Cosmo closer to her. "I see that the reading is going well" Anti-Cosmo said with a smirk. "Yeah, I got bored so I turned some music on" Anti-Wanda said in her heavy southern accent. "I didn't know that you could dance" Anti-Cosmo said. "Mama taught me and my sister before she left" Anti-Wanda said with a smile as she remembered her mother.

"You're quite good at it" Anti-Cosmo said, his smirk wavering. Anti-Wanda gave him a coy grin. "Oh honey you ain't seen nothing yet". The female anti-fairy swayed her hips more to the music and leaned her face close to her husband's. Anti-Cosmo could feel her hot breath that smelled a little bit like mint trail down his neck. He could feel that Anti-Wanda was trying to gain the upper hand in this duel between them and he was not going to lose. Anti-Cosmo snaked his arms around Anti-Wanda's waist and pulled her close to his chest, preventing any form of escape. He then slid his hands down her skirt to where her calves were and hoisted them both around his waist but could only get them halfway around his hips. Anti-Wanda placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and jumped up a little so that her legs were perfectly locked around Anti-Cosmo's waist.

"Do you have anymore of that paperwork?" Anti-Wanda asked. "It can wait" Anti-Cosmo said with a smirk. "Good" Anti-Wanda said and she placed her hands on Anti-Cosmo's cheeks and kissed him. The kiss was passionate as the two struggled for dominance. They soon wore out the battle the kiss became loving and passionate. When they pulled away for air Anti-Cosmo found it hard to pull himself away from Anti-Wanda's eyes. "I've never seen this side of you darling" Anti-Cosmo said with a smile. Anti-Wanda blushed. "Do you like it? I know that our anniversary ain't until tomorrow but I decided to get started early so my sister loaned me the outfit" Anti-Wanda said looking down. Anti-Cosmo tipped her chin with his index finger and made her look directly into his eyes. "I love it" the dark fairy said and leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was shorter than the last one but it still meant a lot to Anti-Wanda that he would say that. Her husband hardly ever gave out compliments, especially to her. Anti-Wanda released her legs from Anti-Cosmo's waist. Anti-Cosmo took her hand. "Let's call it a night, I don't really want to complete that paper work and it does not have to be returned for another week" he said to his slow but sweet wife. "Okay" Anti-Wanda said and went to the dresser for a pair of comfortable clothes to wear to bed. She chose a pair of black cloth shorts and a black spaghetti strap top to wear to bed.

Anti-Wanda poofed the clothes on her body. She noticed that Anti-Cosmo had made no effort to get changed for bed. "Honey, why aren't you getting ready for bed?" Anti-Wanda asked. "I thought that you would help me out with that" Anti-Cosmo said with a suggestive smirk. Anti-Wanda raised her eye brows in surprise. As long as they have been married Anti-Cosmo had hardly tried to be this romantic towards her. Sure, they've kissed and embraced but never like this. Anti-Wanda wasn't complaining though. She walked over to her husband and slid her arms through his jacket and slipped it off. Anti-Cosmo took her hands and gazed into her eyes. "I love you" Anti- Wanda said softly in her southern accent. "I love you as well" Anti- Cosmo said, his British accent thin in his soft voice. Anti-Wanda leaned in and lightly kissed Anti-Cosmo on the lips. Once they pulled apart Anti-Cosmo found it hard to keep his eyes off of his beautiful southern belle. The dark fairy realized that out of every magical creature in the universe, the anti-fairy that he held was the only one that could make his head spin faster than a top.

He didn't know if it was her seductive dance that had suddenly made him so drawn to her or if it was that he had been feeling this way their entire marriage and he had just now realized them. Anti-Wanda gently and slowly undid the buttons on Anti-Cosmo's light blue collared shirt and she soon had it off. Anti-Cosmo gently pulled Anti-Wanda close to him swept her body into his arms over the threshold. He noticed that her legs were actually quite slender and beautiful when they weren't hunched up to her stomach. Anti-Cosmo guided her to their bed and gently lied her down. He removed his hat and placed it on the nightstand, he did the same with his monocle. "I thought you couldn't see nothing without that thing?" Anti-Wanda said with a questionable look. "I see everything I need to see" Anti-Cosmo said with a seductive tone and he then pulled Anti-Wanda to him. He pulled her to where she was resting between his legs with her head on his bare chest. Anti-Cosmo pulled the comforter from under them and pulled it around them. Anti-Wanda just lied there in bliss as she listened to Anti-Cosmo's faint heart beat with his arms secured protectively around her. "I honestly do love you. Even though I may not express it at times." Anti-Cosmo said running his fingers though Anti-Wanda's hair. "I know that you don't want to lose your repu, repu, image" Anti-Wanda said. Anti-Cosmo smiled at his wife's attempt to say reputation. "I will try to show my affection to you more from now on" Anti-Cosmo promised. Anti-Wanda smiled and leaned back more into her husband's torso. "I'd really like" she said and shut her eyes. Anti-Cosmo gazed at her form that shone underneath the moon. The moon hardly came out in Anti-fairy world so it made tonight even more special. "Good night, my darling" Anti-Cosmo said softly and kissed Anti-Wanda's forehead. He then lied back into his pillows and went to sleep.


End file.
